Autumn colors
by vvilma
Summary: Demitri moves again to get away from them. But they're everywhere, and unfortunately Demitri knows it. But this new town has something what the others didn't have – a friendly Bulgarian boy with dead parents. Gakuen-AU with horror-ish themes and smut.
1. Prologue

**Autumn colors  
**Author: vvilma  
Rating: M  
Genre: romance, friendhsip, Gakuen-AU, some horror-ish themes  
Fandom: APH  
Pairing: BulRom/RomBul aka Bulgaria / Romania aka Nikolai Ignatiev / Demitri Anghelescu  
**Warnings**: horror-ish themes at times = some blood and death, smut

**A/N:** aaaaannndd here I am with another story :D haha, I really don't have that much of them so maybe it's just a good thing to publish something new. Anyways, this is totally a new thing to me, because it's my first fiction where the Nordics aren't the main characters and I'm sooo nervous :D:

Umm. About the names. I've read a couple RomBul-fictions, and they all had different names for these guys. So I decided to choose my own names for them because they don't have 'official' names yet (and because Demitri is the cutest name ever asdfg).

And then something about this fiction. I came up with the idea when I was at school (surprise!) and I was thinking about the upcoming Halloween. So stupid halloween-ish things coming up or something like that.

Decided to put only the prologue up at first. If people aren't interested about this I won't put the other parts up because I'm kinda insecure about this asdfgh.

Enjoy?

Prologue

This depressing town was already the sixth I have been living in. It wasn't a small, sleeping town but it wasn't a big one, either. Its biggest achieve was the international school in the middle of the town, and that was the reason why the town was filled up with many different nationalities, cultures and people.

Me and my family moved here mostly because of the school – my parents said it was a great opportunity to brush up my English skills and make friends from all around the world. Sure, it was a nice idea but my number one reason was to get away from _them_. I have moved six times and still I refuse to believe _they _are everywhere. You can't run away from _them_, can you?

The reason why they was so attracted to me was maybe because I looked like them. But let me be clear: I wasn't like them. They were mean, always smirking and laughing behind your back. They would run after you, calling your name and not even thinking about their appearance. When you saw them, they freaked you out by watching you with their deep eyes, small grin on their lips. They were always there, and they were always ready to scare the shit out of you. They never told when they would come – they came when they felt like coming. They also left you when they felt like doing so, and you couldn't really control them.

But the most annyoing thing about them was the fact that they never actually listened to what you said. You could be nice or mean, at the end it doesn't mattered. They were never pleased and still they always came back to you. It was weird, if they didn't get what they wanted from you why they always came back? You couldn't be any wiser after a day, right?

They were stupid. That's the only realization I have had after a years of dealing with them. And they were in the need of someone who would care about them. And I was way too nice to say 'no'. They were kinda scary after all.

Yes. I'm Demitri Anghelescu and I can see dead people.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **ahaha I'm laughing because this is so short it isn't even a chapter. But oh well. I got couple of extremely nice reviews which said that I should continue this and well, Halloween is coming and I thought I should just throw my insecurities away and yeah.

But let me be clear: English isn't my first language, so there might be (and there will be) some errors. I hope there aren't that much of them.

(I also got a guest review considering Demitri's name but because it was done by a guest I can't answer it and I won't answer to it here. I already ranted about it on tumblr, and I think you can find it just by going on Romania's tag. But I'm so tired of this name-fight that I'll end this here. Yeah.)

Please enjoy~

Chapter 1

Demitri woke up when his little brother ran down the stairs while screaming something in his own language. He was answered by their baby sister with some kind of baby language and Demitri groaned – he didn't want to wake up yet. He glanced the clock, sighed and tossed his blanket away: he had to get up after fifteen minutes anyway. It would be his first day at his new school, so better to be early than late.

"Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well", Demitri's mother said when her oldest son wandered to downstairs. The boy mumbled his answer and received a warm morning hug from his mother.  
"Please eat quickly, I'll drive you to school." Demitri nodded and hunted something to eat from the fridge. He was still tired and small nervousness was growing inside him. Yes, this was already his sixth school, but the first day never felt easy. Demitri sighed, put a half-eaten can of yogurt back to the fridge and went back to his room for changing his clothes.

"Demitri! You really need to go now." The called boy ran downstairs his tie hanging on his neck and a hairbrush on his hand.  
"Have a nice day!" the boy's father said and Demitri nodded to him before storming out. He was always late for some reason – he just couldn't follow the time, especially in the mornings. No matter how early he woke up and even if he skipped his breakfast, he was still late. And his mother was so tired of it.  
"Dear, you really need to wake up earlier. I don't want to be late from work every morning because you're dreaming when you're awake. Put your tie properly, and please leave that brush in the car", his mother sighed and started the car. Demitri nodded, brushed his hair and made his tie. "Did you even eat?"  
"Yes yes, mom. Stop worrying, I'm seventeen already! You should look after Cristian and Adelina, not me", the teen said. His mom sighed but smiled.  
"I know you're seventeen and I know you can look after yourself. But Demitri, this is already the sixth try. I'm not blaiming you, it's not your fault, but your father and I are really tired of moving around the country. Promise to leave them out this time, okay?" Demitri nodded but didn't say a thing. It wasn't that easy to just ignore them when they literally screamed your name.

* * *

The school was an old building with small windows and plain walls. It didn't look nice or comfortable school to Demitri but maybe that was its meaning – it was a school building after all. Around the building was already leafless trees and couple of wooden benches. Demitri took a deep breath and entered the building. He wasn't sure what to expect from another year in a new school. He hoped there wouldn't be that much wandering corpses than in his previous school and that the people would be a little bit nicer here. Demitri was blessed with looks which could bother some people since he wasn't really tall, his face was sharp and little bit feminine and his left fang made him look like a vampire. Yes, he got bullied when he was younger but fortunately most people stopped it when they grew up. He still got weird looks at times but most of the time the watchers decided to keep their mouths shutted – maybe because Demitri didn't look very friendly. But that wasn't Demitri's fault, keep that in mind.

"Can I help you?" Demitri almost screamed when he heard a friendly, slightly laughing voice. He turned around and saw a magically blond boy whose blouse's sleeves were rolled up and the rest of his school uniform seemed to be somehow pimped with many different rock bands' pins and he even had a checkered scarf on his neck. Demitri wasn't sure if that was against the school's rules or not but at the end it wasn't his job to think about that.  
"Umm, yes. I need to find the principal's office", Demitri said and smiled awkwardly. He was usually really shy when he met new people, especially if they were still alive.  
"You're new? I thought I hadn't saw you earlier. This way", the blond one said and led Demitri upstairs. "You just moved or...?"  
"Yeah, a couple of days ago. I visited here then but they never told me where I can find the office, so...", Demitri said and the boy laughed.  
"Why that doesn't surprise me? Anyway, we're here. See ya again, right?" Demitri nodded, thanked the boy and knocked the door in front of him which said to be the principal's.

"So, according to your schedule you have a biology class going on right now. Can you find your way there by yourself or...?" The principal was a nice, older man with dark hair and a bright smile. He explained all the school's rules and other systems and handed Demitri's schedule and a map of the school to the teenager.  
"I think I can find my way there. Thank you, sir", Demitri said and left the office with a pile of papers. He stuffed most of them at the bottom of his bag and orienteered through the corridors. He found the class marked in his schedule pretty quickly and knocked on the door hoping it was the right class. The door was opened by an old man who had thick glasses and visionary eyes.  
"Ah, uhm, I'm a new student and the principal told me that I'm part of this class..."  
"Anghelescu, right?" the teacher asked and Demitri nodded. "Come inside." Demitri stepped in and look the room: it was pretty big with different kind of maps and graphs on its walls. Most of the students seemed to be really bored and couple of them were sleeping in the last row. Demitri spotted a free desk in the middle of the class and sat down trying not to look too unfriendly or scared. He took out his biology books and tried to listen when the teacher began to talk again about the biosphere.

After five minutes Demitri was ready to fall asleep. The teacher's voice was plain and monotonous and Demitri admitted it – he wasn't that interested in biology. So instead of listening he decided to take a look of his classmates. Most of them were either sleeping, drawing in their notebooks or chatting quietly with their friends. There was one brown-haired guy next to the window who stared outside without blinking his eyes and the long-haired girl in front of Demitri was making her math homework. Demitri sighed and glanced the clock: they still had over half an hour left. He yawned with his eyes closed and almost screamed when he opened them.

Next to Demitri was sitting a black-haired boy with a bored expression and tired eyes. He had a book in front of him but it wasn't a biology book. He was twirling a pencil between his fingers, probably thinking an answer to his homework. Next to the boy was standing a tall man with a stoic face. He was wearing a seemingly old suit and a grey hat. Both of his hands were covered in blood, there was a deep cut in his throat and a large bloody stain in his chest. Behind the boy was standing a young woman with long, dark hair who was wearing a light blue dress. Her right eye was just a empty hole and there were lines of blood on his cheeks. Her hands had blood in them too, and there was a wide burned line running across her chest. Demitri could tell it just by looking: victims of a car accident. He had seen that kind of burned lines caused by safety belts so many times before. The weird thing was that those two corpses were just standing next to the boy, staring at him with sad eyes. Slowly the woman turned her eyes from the boy to Demitri and she took a step closer.  
"You see", the woman said. Her voice was a total opposite of her appearance: it was soft and had a caring tone in it. The woman's lips fromed an evil grin, she grapped Demitri's shoulders and started to shake them. She screamed and laughed at the same time and Demitri tried to look normal because he was in the middle of a biology class. Fortunately he was used to that kind of behaviour, most of the corpses went crazy when they first time met someone who was able to see them.  
"Is everything okay?" the woman went silent and turned her head in unison with Demitri to the left. The boy with black hair had a worrying look on his face while he stared an extremely pale Demitri. The woman let Demitri's shoulders go and sat on the black-haired boy's desk, gently caressing his cheek with a finger. The man next to the desk still looked at the boy but didn't show any kind of new emotion – he wasn't even surprised that Demitri saw him.  
"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. I think I just fell asleep for a moment", Demitri said and smiled. The boy grinned and shrugged.  
"Get used to it, these biology lessons are this boring every time", he said and giggled behind his hand. Demitri would have laughed if the scene in front of his eyes wouldn't be so weird. He was used to the corpses but he had never saw this kind of situation where the dead people were so attached to someone who was still breathing. "But I didn't catch your name, it was Anghel... something?"  
"Anghelescu. Demitri Anghelescu", Demitri said and smiled. The boy nodded with a bright smile on his lips.  
"Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy your stay at our boring school. I'm Nikolai Ignatiev."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't know should I say I'm sorry or I'm super sorry. This took more than I expected. It's silly because this won't be a long fiction, only about ten chapters or something like that, and I know what is going to happen. But I just lost my inspiration to write this for a moment. But then I suddenly got it back and... here it is. And not only my inspiration was lost, but so was I, so I just couldn't write. Now on I'll try to update more and be more active.

Thank you for your patience and please try to enjoy. =3=

Chapter 2

"It's always great to get some new students!" Demitri smiled. There were four people around him, smiling and talking with cheerful smiles. One of them was Nikolai, the boy whose parents almost made Demitri to run away during the biology class. Then there were two guys with similar grins and friendly eyes: the brown haired one, Antonio, was a part of Demitri's biology group and spent his last class dreaming next to the window. His friend, Francis, was a blonde Frenchman with wise eyes and soft voice. The fourth one of Demitri's new friends was a beautiful girl, Elizaveta, with long, brown hair. She was wearing a pink flower on her hair which matched perfectly to her school uniform.  
"Yes it is! We don't get new faces that often anymore", Francis said.  
"Oh, the boy who I met at the morning said the same! Well, at least that was what I got from his words – he said he didn't know me and it looks like you all know each other...", Demitri said and smiled shyly.  
"Oh, someone was skipping a class! Tell me, who was it?" Antonio asked. He was ready to go and say something to that skipper!  
"Well, he had like... really white hair and a checkered scarf!" Demitri said, trying to remember the looks of the boy he met earlier. After his words an awkward, almost painful silence fell between the group and Demitri had no idea what he did wrong.  
"But...", Elizaveta started and bit her lip. Francis patted her shoulder and smiled weakly.  
"Sounds like Gilbert, huh?" Antonio said silently and got slow nods.  
"Demitri, are you sure of what you saw?" Nikolai wanted to know, now looking really serious.  
"Uhm, of course I can't be sure, but..."  
"Because that description fits perfectly to Gilbert. But... he died two months ago."

Demitri couldn't concentrate. The teacher was talking something about proverbs and other stupid grammar stuff, which should be important, but it really didn't feel like so. Demitri felt himself stupid and rude. Sure, he didn't know that boy was dead AND a friend of all the others, but usually Demitri knew if he was talking with a ghost. This time he didn't have a clue that white-haired guy was dead. That Gilbert didn't have any kind of wounds, his voice was stable and even though he looked pale, it was still a humane color.  
"Hey, don't worry about what happened." Demitri moved his eyes from the desk to Nikolai. The dark haired boy was smiling, and that smile was bright enough to make Demitri smile, too. "You didn't know. And maybe you just saw wrong. It really is fine." Demitri nodded and took a deep breath. He was feeling uncomfortable for sure, but Nikolai's words made him feeling a little bit better. Yes, the others could think he just saw wrong or had a bad memory.  
"You're still worrying." Demitri frowned to Nikolai and sighed.  
"Maybe a little, but I feel really bad. You all seemed to be sad", the Romanian boy said leaned his chin against his hand. Nikolai let a little smile took over his lips and gently he touched Demitri's shoulder.  
"No-one is angry to you", the Bulgarian promised, beamed a bright smile to the other boy and moved his eyes back to the teacher who was still talking about grammar in the front of the class.

* * *

"Hey, Demitri!" The called boy turned around and smiled a little to the two boys who ran to him. His first week in his new school was now over and he already got some new friends who didn't run away from him. Even though there was that little accident with that Gilbert-guy...

"Hey Francis, Antonio", the shortest boy said when the Frenchman and the Spaniard catched him. "What's up?"  
"Ah, I'm so happy it's Friday! I can finally sleep", Antonio said and yawned. He looked tired, and they had a lot of school works and projects now going on so it wasn't a surprise if some of them were tired.  
"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Francis asked when they stopped on the bus stop. Demitri walked to home because he lived so close to the school, but Francis and Antonio lived in the other side of the city so they used bus to get to school and back.  
"No, maybe I'll do school work or then I'll just do nothing", Demitri said and smiled. The first week in a new school was always the hardest, and on the top of that he had so many things to do already... He would be dead before Christmas!  
"Sounds like a plan, I think!" Francis laughed.  
"Hey guys, going home already?" The three boys turned their head when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Yeah, our bus is soon here. You're going to the city center?" Antonio wanted to know, and Nikolai nodded.  
"I have to buy a birthday present to my mom, but I suck at buying presents so I thought if you guys would help... But I understand if you want to go home. See ya on Monday", Nikolai said, smiled and waved.  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere! Can I come with you?" Demitri asked. The smile on the Bulgarian boy's face got brighter and he nodded.

After Francis and Antionio's bus came and took them, Nikolai and Demitri headed to the city center. The city itself wasn't big but there was a huge shopping mall with many nice shops and cafés, which was good because now you didn't have to take an hour long trip to the nearest bigger city to get new clothes or school books.  
"Ah, I have no idea what I should get to my mom! It's so hard to buy present to your parents...", Nikolai said and sighed. They were in a shop full of different kind of soaps, body butters and shower gels.  
"Well, my mom has a lot of these, so maybe you should get something like this?" Demitri suggested and handed a little bottle of chocolate body cream to the Bulgarian boy. Nikolai took the bottle, stared at it for a moment and nodded.  
"Yeah, this should be good. Thank you", the black haired one said, smiled and went to the counter for payment. Demitri was relieved they found the present so quickly because he really didn't want to spend even more time in a shops with body lotions. He hated shopping with his mom, but shopping with his friend for a woman was even more horrible.

"Thank you so much, I just can't buy anything if there isn't someone who can say which is good and which isn't", Nikolai said and laughed. Demitri smirked, Nikolai was so carefree and nice but still one of the smartest guys Demitri had ever met. The Bulgarian was... unique. He wasn't like the other boys who tried all the time make girls fall for them and he didn't flirt with every girl who walked past them. Actually, he didn't flirt with anyone. Demitri didn't know Nikolai that well yet to say if he had a girlfriend or not, but the truth was that every girl from their school would take Nikolai. He was smart, caring, funny and his smile was warming. Demitri was happy he had a chance to meet Nikolai and that his kinda different looks or that stupid accident with Gilbert didn't affected on their relationship.

The only little problem was Nikolai's parents. Because yes, they still followed their son. Demitri didn't see them that often and he was happy about that, he was kinda scared of that couple. But because he spent time with Nikolai at school and sometimes after it, he couldn't escape from the Bulgarian's parents. They never left their son alone which was unusual to the dead people. Sure the corpses were attached to their family members, but following them like Nikolai's parents did... Not so common.  
"Do you want coffee?" Demitri snapped out from his thoughts and nodded. Nikolai smiled and led his friend to the nearest café with brown furniture and relaxed atmosphere. Demitri liked it, especially when there was the scent of coffee floating in the air and soft music playing in the background.

After they got their coffees and they found an empty table they sat down, took their jackets off and relaxed. It was finally Friday, and even though both of them had a lot of school projects to do it was nice to have a cup of coffee and just talk about nothing in particular after a long week of school. They chatted about Demitri's first week in the school, how Elizaveta skipped the last lesson on Thursday and Demitri found out that Nikolai loved skateboarding.  
"But I'm happy to hear you had a nice week", Nikolai smiled. Demitri nodded.  
"Yeah, even though I messed up at first when I saw wrong... I still feel bad about it!" the brown haired boy said and sighed. No-one were angry to him for what happened but he still felt himself a little bit uneasy because of that.  
"Don't worry about it. Of course we were a bit shocked at first but after all, you just saw wrong. Everybody loved Gilbert, he was a nice guy and he, Francis and Antonio were really close. And Elizaveta knew him since she was three, so they had a special relationship. We miss him but I think that's pretty normal", Nikolai said and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Can I ask what happened to him?" Demitri said silently.  
"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry I didn't mention it. Maybe because we don't know exactly what happened to him. He didn't come to school and after a week some guy found his body... It was weird. And it still is. He was healthy, and there were no marks of suicide. We like to think he died peacefully, like sleeping. It calms us down a bit", Nikolai said and took a look out of the window. Demitri stared his coffee and thought. After his first day at the school he hadn't saw Gilbert, not even when he was with Francis and Antonio. Demitri sighed and frowned, he really didn't enjoy thinking about the dead people. They made his head ache, badly.

"Is everything okay? You look a bit sick", Nikolai said. Demitri drove his frown off and smiled.  
"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just...", Demitri couldn't finish his sentence when he saw that pale woman again. Her long hair, her dead eyes, her pale hand on Nikolai's shoulder. She stared straight to Demitri's eyes but she had no emotion on her face. She just was there, standing. "I'm just fine", Demitri said after a little silence and tried to look at Nikolai. The black haired boy nodded and smiled, but Demitri could tell Nikolai didn't believe him.  
"Nikolai... Can I trust you? I know we don't know each other that well yet, but..."  
"Of course. Go ahead", Nikolai said and looked a bit worried. Demitri took a deep breath and glanced the woman who was now watching her son, clear and painful tears on her cheek.  
"I... I can see your parents."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **omg I'm so sorry. This has took so long, and it's not even long chapter. I'll tell more about my situation and my sorries at the end of the chapter so someone who don't want to read them, don't have to~ please, try to enjoy.

Chapter 3 of Autumn colors

"My parents? What about my parents? Where have you saw them? Wait... how did you know they were my parents?" Demitri shook his head and Nikolai couldn't do anything but stare his new friend.  
"No, I mean... your parents are dead, right? They died in a car accident... right?" For some reason Demitri always knew who the corpses he saw, were. They gave him that little feeling, but now... now he didn't feel so sure. Nikolai bought a present to his mother, and Demitri didn't even pay any attention to that fact before now. Could it be that Nikolai's parents were actually alive and those corpses were just... attached to him? No, that couldn't be right.  
"They aren't dead."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"Demitri, you're scary."  
"I know they are. I see them, and you mother looks exactly like you. They're following you, Nikolai, and it's fucking creepy", the Romanian boy said as silently as he could. They were still sitting in the café and they weren't alone. It was Friday afternoon, and the place was crowded with teenagers, young couples and old people. Of course the others talked too, but it would be really weird if there were a couple of teenaged boys talking about dead parents and corpses.  
"...does that mean you see dead people walking around here? All the time? Demitri, you're a pretty good liar", Nikolai laughed and took a sip of his coffee. Demitri started to become really frustrated – maybe it wasn't that good think that Nikolai was so clever anymore.  
"Fine. Believe it or not, but can you even say me are your parents dead or not?" the Romanian said and tried to read the answer from the Bulgarian boy's eyes. Nikolai had deep eyes, they told that he wasn't just an ordinary teenager who ran after girls or wanted to break the law. They told he was special. Something different. It was almost magical how Demitri could just stare Nikolai's eyes and fall in them.  
"Yes. Yes they are." Demitri got back in reality when Nikolai spoke. He moved his eyes to look out of the window and the other boy was able to see the sadness and pain in his friend's expression. "And they actually died in a car accident. I was surprised you guessed right."  
"Nikolai, I'm really sorry. I... I didn't mean to bring it up so suddenly. Really, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Demitri was sure Nikolai wouldn't ever believe in his 'I can see dead people' – story, so now all he could do was playing the same game as his friend and believe he didn't see anything unusual. He felt bad that he didn't think about Nikolai's feelings at all, he was just so used to dead people it was hard to imagine that someone didn't see them.  
"It's okay. I just... No-one knows. They died couple of weeks after I was born, it was rainy and the road was slippery. I can't remember how they looked, of course I have pictures but it's not the same. I lived with my grand-parents, but they died two years ago, just before I had to start my high school. So I moved here and now I live with my sister and her husband, and even though she is my sister I talk about her as my mother. When I moved here I just wanted to forget everything and start over, without worrying about anything. So I didn't tell anyone. And that's why I was surprised you just started talking about my parents because... I don't know how they look, how could you? This situation is a little bit silly, don't you think?" Nikolai said and was able to get a little laughter out of his mouth. Demitri just stared and felt himself even more horrible. The situation wasn't silly, it was weird and unreal. Nikolai just told him that his parents died in a car accident, and they totally looked like that, but he still refused to believe Demitri's story about seeing them. Maybe it was some kind of defense for him? Or maybe he was just as sane as all the other people and thought Demitri had really bad sense of humor.  
"Can we... leave?" the Romanian boy asked. Nikolai frowned when he saw all that anxiety in Demitri's eyes and nodded. They left their empty coffee cups and wandered through the shopping mall to find an exit.

The two of them walked in a silence, and neither one of them knew where they were heading. They just walked through the city and Nikolai couldn't stop throwing glances at Demitri.  
"Hey, I'm sorry", the Bulgarian said and stopped walking. He took a determinated grasp of Demitri's wrist and stopped the other boy too. They were standing in the middle of an old park, and there were only a couple of other people with them, walking dogs or hanging out with their friends.  
"It's okay", Demitri said even though he wasn't quite sure what the Bulgarian one was sorry about. He ust wanted to get back to home, set his thoughts in order and maybe bury himself in his bed and cry because he was feeling so bad. He made Nikolai sad and worried, and that wasn't his intention. He just... the other boy's parents were really unique corpses. And it bothered Demitri more than it should had.  
"You're weird, do you know that?" Nikolai asked with a little smirk. Demitri laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but I also know that I'm not the only one", was the Romanian boy's answer. Nikolai shouted a little 'hey' with laughter, punched Demitri gently on the arm and started babbling about random things, heading back to the city centrum. They needed to get back home before it would be dark.

Demitri was twirling a pencil between his fingers and staring out of the window. There were a lot of different school books, one dictionary and too many pencil on his table, and the clock on his room's wall told him it was too late to do homework anyway. It was a school day tomorrow, or actually today, and Demitri needed some sleep to survive. The truth was that Nikolai's parents were worried about their son. Probably, and the most certainly. The only problem was that even though they knew Demitri could see them and talk with them, they didn't talk to him. He could help, and he would love to help, but just staring at him with one eye and bloody hands really didn't make him to start the conversation. And on the top of that, the conversation needed to be done when Nikolai was around because well, his parents were always with him. They never left him alone. Demitri sighed and gave up with his homework. He threw his books in his bag and quickly changed his clothes to those he slept with. He curled up in his bed and smiled when the sweet warmness of his blankets made his eyes feeling heavy.

And as guessed, he was late on the next morning.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuuuucckk...", Demitri muttered when he opened the school building's door and ran the stairs. He had biology, so the teacher wouldn't mind if he came a little bit late, but being late was one of the things he was good at and teachers didn't like it that much. Demitri hated his alarm which doesn't woke him up every morning and the long distance he had to the school – the landscape was pretty but he really didn't have time to enjoy it when he had to run his way to school. It made him angry but he just couldn't get himself in the bed earlier.  
"Damn...", he sweared and turned around the corner just to run into someone.  
"Hey, no running in the corridors", said a laughing voice.  
"Uh, I'm sor... you!" A white-haired boy with the school's uniform was standing in front of Demitri, an obnoxious smile on his lips.  
"Yes, me. Did you miss me?" Gilbert asked. Demitri sighed and stood up, making sure there were no dust or anything on his uniform.  
"No! I'm just pissed, why didn't you tell me you are dead? I had to go through a lot of awkward situations because of that!" Demitri hissed and almost poked a hole to the other boy's chest.  
"Oh wow wow, calm down! It's not my job to tell others am I dead or alive", Gilbert said and Demitri sighed again. Yeah, he was right and Demitri was being stupid. He was just really confused because usually he could tell if someone was dead or alive. But... Gilbert looked like a healthy human being, who was still breathing and living his life.  
"Okay, sorry. But you know, I really have to hurry now because I'm already late. Let's see again?" Demitri said and got a nod from the other boy. He smiled and continued his run to the class. Gilbert stared after him and couldn't help but smile. Finally someone who could help Nikolai.

* * *

it's so short omg sorry.

Okay the thing is that I've had a tough times lately. I'm trying to get my life together and think about my future. I haven't forgot my stories, nor this or Think happy thoughts (if any of you are reading it), but it's just takes me a lot of energy to start writing and be happy about what I write. At the moment I'm NOT happy how this turned out but I've had so much anxiety because of I haven't updated so... yeah.

Thank you for sticking around with me and I don't know what happened but I got a lot of new followers/favorites for this, thank you! I love you.


End file.
